An SBR database is a database in the network that stores subscriber bindings with, e.g., policy charging and rules functions (PCRFs) and bindings for policy sessions. Binding and session data is dynamic and is typically stored in memory only (versus on disk). A policy Diameter routing agent (P-DRA) maintains both subscriber-PCRF and session bindings. The session and binding data can be distributed across multiple tables on multiple different servers. While the industry has addressed the problem of resizing distributed hashed databases (e.g. using a distributed hash table or consistent hashing or both), current solutions do not offer the ability to a) honor data in the old location if it exists and create new records in the new location, and b) make a determination of the location of binding data based on the site where a request for the binding data originates.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for SBR reconfiguration that can be performed efficiently and without disrupting real-time access to existing sessions and bindings.